headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Supernatural/Season 7
Season Seven of the television series Supernatural aired on the CW Network from September 23rd, 2011 to May 18th, 2012 on the CW Network, spanning a total of twenty-three episodes. Series mainstays Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki both returned for a seventh go-around as the monster-hunting brothers Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester (respectively). This season saw the departure of Jim Beaver, who played Bobby Singer, as a series regular, though his character would make guest appearances in later episodes. Other notable guest stars include Misha Collins, reprising the role of the angel Castiel and Mark Sheppard as the ambitious Lord of Hell, Crowley - to say nothing of Mark Pellegrino once again donning the horns and red tail to ole' Nick Scratch hisself, Lucifer Morningstar. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * McG - Executive producer * Robert Singer - Executive producer * Sera Gamble - Executive producer * Philip Sgriccia - Executive producer * Adam Glass - Co-executive producer * Peter Johnson - Co-executive producer * Jim Michaels - Co-executive producer * Andrew Dabb - Producer * Daniel Loflin - Producer * Todd Aronauer - Producer * Serge Ladouceur - Co-producer; Cinematographer * Jerry Wanek - Co-producer * Craig Matheson - Co-producer * Kristin Cronin - Associate producer * Ben Edlund - Consulting producer Directors * Ben Edlund * Guy Norman Bee * Jeannot Szwarc * Jensen Ackles * Jerry Wanek * John F. Showalter * John MacCarthy * Mike Rohl * Phil Sgriccia * Robert Singer * Thomas J. Wright * Tim Andrew Writers * Adam Glass * Andrew Dabb * Ben Acker * Ben Blacker * Ben Edlund * Brad Buckner * Daniel Loflin * Eugene Ross-Leming * Jenny Klein * Robbie Thompson * Robert Singer * Sera Gamble Notes * Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke. * The opening title card for the show is a different graphic from previous seasons, with the logo design in black against a spotted white background. * This is the sixth season of Supernatural to air on the CW Network. The first season of the series aired on the CW's predecessor, the WB Network. * Producer Todd Philip Aronauer is credited as Todd Aronauer in this season. * Executive producer and director Philip Sgriccia is sometimes credited as Phil Sgriccia in this season. * Director Guy Norman Bee is credited as Guy Bee in this season. * Actor Mark Sheppard is credited as Mark A. Sheppard in this season. * Series star Jensen Ackles directs one episode from this season. This is his second work on the series as a director. * Craig Matheson, who also worked on the series as a production manager, becomes a co-producer on Supernatural beginning with this season. * This is Sera Gamble's final season on Supernatural as an executive producer. As a writer, she writes the scripts to four episodes from this season. Home video * Supernatural: The Complete Seventh Season/DVD * Supernatural: The Complete Seventh Season/Blu-ray See also External Links * * Supernatural, Season 7 at Wikipedia * * * * ----